Talk:Nano
To the editor of Nano (ナノ) Hello. This is just out of my curiosity, but how do you know if Nano is really a female? I am listening to Nano as we speak right now (http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv86401153) and Nano does not sound like a female. I know it says "tomboyish voice", but I just don't believe it. Don't get me wrong! I love Nano, whether or not Nano is a girl or guy, but I just want to know HOW you know Nano is a female. Thank you, I know I sound annoying, but as a fan, I really want to know. I know I sound nosey as a fan as well, and I should love Nano either way, but then again, this is just out of curiosity.. ´・ω・｀ Hemix3: March, 22nd, 2012 Ahhh..its kind of hard to answer your question since I have no physical proof that I can show you (Nano doesn't specify what gender she is on any site). Nano is just understood to be female by the utaite fandom and personally I think she sounds very female albeit a bit deep voiced one. I think the knowledge that Nano is female may have stemmed from her YouTube utaite days but since that account has been deleted (the current YT account she has is a newer one) that's even less of proof to show... ehh its fine to be a bit nosy since people should have the right to know where the information on this site even comes from. It helps to check the accuracy of wikis that anyone can edit :) I think its great that you would like Nano either way as most of the time the reason trap singers don't like to reveal their gender is so that they can be seen in anyway without gender making a difference ^_^ plus with fandoms...people can get disappointed if their "idol" is not to their "ideal image" of him or her. Well I hope I fully answered your questions o.o;; Sen 20:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ( Sorry for the horribly late reply ;_; ) But this was super helpful! Thank you for much for clearing things up a bit! And I completely agree with the fact that people can get disappointed if their "idol" was not what they hoped. Anyways! Thank you again!! And so sorry for the late reply ): Hemix3: April, 6th, 2012 Nano's Gender Kill me but- I really doubt Nano being... Female but then again I doubt her being Male. @_@ I listened to her housou just now but... she sounded surprisingly... male. Though from her Covers you can tell it was a female singing, but now... .... I doubt me being correct though, too. Hey there, Maybe its just me but I really think Nano sometimes sounds really feminine especially when she is collabing with Neko. Check out meloncholy which she did with Neko :). but then again it mught just be me thinking like that XD extra information. um. nano is allergic to seafood. (mildly... but can be quite serious...) just thought you might wanted to add that as extra information. P.S. nano collabs with daru-p (devilsh-p) a lot. too. (like with now or never and magenta ALSO! nano's official site is: http://nanonano.me/ (kinda looks like the home page. OTL) but different links :) AND! this is nano's OFFICIAL FAN CLUB! :) http://www.horipro.co.jp/nano-circle/ pen (yu) 22:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Optional Question Optional Question: Why this singer use the word ("Boku = Me" for Men language instead of "Watashi or atashi = Me" for Women language?) I know that She sounds like a woman but the japanese vocabulary is evident. I want to believe what the reason of this question is that the singer live in EE.UU. Maybe she's a bokukko, due to her tomboyish voice etc.----- But anyways, there's (i think) no evidence that she's female and vice versa (as said above). BLUEBIRD (talk) 18:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) It's extremely important to note that the usage of watashi/boku/ore is IN NO WAY PROOF of a person's gender, as there are plenty of girls who use both boku and ore, and watashi is actually gender-neutral but more "polite", which is why more females tend to use it than males, who will often prefer boku/ore in informal settings. That being said, there's a lot of compelling evidence that points to the possibility of Nano being male - voice notwithstanding - but I also think there's actual effort being made in keeping Nano's gender/sex secret. There's a lot of artistic leverage in that, to be honest - much like with the "genderless" Vocaloids, but of course in this case it is much more impactful due to it being an actual person rather than a piece of software. -wohdin yes the whole earth 22:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Triviaish stuff about the new singles so, i signed up for nano tomo circle, and a newsletter said, there are "Benefits of 2nd Single purchase at a shop" it says: >>Purchase the 2nd Single ”No pain, No game” (Oct. 10) at a shop and you will get original benefits. ●TOWER RECORDS 〈nano ver.benefit〉THE☆NANOS Trumpet ver. can badge ●HMV .....<< another point is the "nano’s big magical winter draw!" lol and i wondered if this stuff should be added, or is it just to triviaish (it's kinda fanservice-like, imo)? I don't think its really needed since well, its not really needed....unless maybe its something like xxx utaite included a picture of their self as a gift thing Sen (talk) 01:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) lol ok, it would have been fun, to add those stuff, but i guess it's to triviaish whoops,i noticed, i forgot to write the 4 ~ last time --BLUEBIRD (talk) 08:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC)